1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for atomizing and spraying liquid substances for inhalation purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
In known aerosol production methods aerosols have been produced by means of an air stream, by fans or centrifugal atomizers. Known inhalation methods have been used to transport by inhalation the essence of a liquid substance after conversion into an aerosol to the surface of the bronchi and bronchioles, where the atomized liquid has a therapeutic effect.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for atomizing and spraying liquid substances wherein the particles are excellently absorbed by inhalation.